Verona, New Jersey
|subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Essex |government_type = Faulkner Act (Council-Manager) |government_footnotes = |governing_body = Township Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Kevin Ryan (term ends June 30, 2017)2016 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed June 14, 2016. As of date accessed, Ryan is listed as mayor with an incorrect term-end date of June 30, 2019. |leader_title1 = Manager |leader_name1 = Matthew Cavallo |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Jennifer KiernanMunicipal Clerk, Township of Verona. Accessed July 20, 2016. |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1702 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = April 30, 1907 |named_for = Verona, Italy |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 7.191 |area_land_km2 = 7.137 |area_water_km2 = 0.054 |area_total_sq_mi = 2.776 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.755 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.021 |area_water_percent = 0.76 |area_rank = 355th of 566 in state 18th of 22 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Verona township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 28, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Verona township, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed January 28, 2012. |population_total = 13332 |population_rank = 187th of 566 in state 14th of 22 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 11, 2013. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 4838.4 |population_density_rank = 114th of 566 in state 13th of 22 in county |population_est = 13569 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 335 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.834007 |longd = -74.242877 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07044Look Up a ZIP Code for Verona, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 19, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 20, 2013. |area_code = 973 exchanges: 239, 571, 857Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Verona, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 29, 2014. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401375815American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed September 6, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1729716US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Verona is a township in Essex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 13,332 reflecting a decline of 201 (-1.5%) from the 13,533 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 64 (-0.5%) from the 13,597 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed September 6, 2012. In 2008, New Jersey Monthly magazine ranked Verona #1 in Essex County and #3 in New Jersey as "Top Places to Live in New Jersey".Top Places to Live in New Jersey , New Jersey Monthly magazine, accessed February 21, 2008. History Verona and several neighboring towns were all originally one town known as the Horseneck Tract. In 1702, a group of settlers left Newark and purchased a large tract of land northwest of their home city for the equivalent of a few hundred dollars from the Lenni Lenape Native Americans. This piece of land extended west and north to the Passaic River, south to the town center of what would become Livingston, and east to the First Watchung Mountain, and was called Horseneck by the natives because it resembled the neck and head of a horse. What was then known as Horseneck contained most of the present day northern Essex County towns: Verona, along with Caldwell, West Caldwell, Cedar Grove, Essex Fells, Fairfield, North Caldwell, and Roseland are all located entirely in Horseneck, and parts of what are today Livingston, Montclair, and West Orange also were contained in the Horseneck Tract.Lefkowitz, Melanie. "Verona's Small-Town Roots Prove a Draw", The Wall Street Journal, November 19, 2011. "Verona, once part of a large town known as the Horseneck Tract that encompassed many of the now-adjacent communities, has been settled since the early 18th century." After the Revolutionary War, the area of Horseneck was incorporated as "Caldwell Township" in honor of local war hero James Caldwell, a pastor who used pages from his church's bibles as wadding to ignite the ammo in soldiers' cannons and helped to drive the British out of Horseneck.Caldwell New Jersey Historical Photographs and History, accessed October 15, 2006. The area of present-day Verona was part of what was known in the 1800s as Vernon Valley. The name was rejected when residents applied to the United States Postal Service, as the name had already been in use for an area in Sussex County. Verona was chosen as the alternative name for the community.Verona, History of New Jersey. Accessed November 19, 2011. "By the mid-nineteenth century, this area became known as Vernon Valley. However, when application was made for a United States Post Office, the townspeople were informed that another Vernon Valley, in Sussex County, had first claim to the name. The name Verona was put forth by the townspeople as a suitable replacement and was eventually accepted." The township's name is derived from Verona, Italy.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=28 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed September 24, 2015. At various times between 1798 and 1892, issues arose which caused dissatisfaction between the Caldwell and Verona areas. These included a desire of the citizens of Verona to more closely control their own governmental affairs. With the population growing, Verona needed to centrally locate essential services such as schools and places of worship; problems with the water supply; and the disposition of road repair funds. On February 17, 1892, the citizens of Verona voted to secede from Caldwell Township to form Verona Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 194. Accessed April 23, 2012. Further growth and the need for a water system and other public utilities found Verona moving ahead of the other half of the township and in 1902 the two areas decided to separate into two separate municipalities: Verona Township and Verona Borough. It took two sessions of the state legislature to approve the new borough, but on April 18, 1907, the borough of Verona was approved by an act of the New Jersey Legislature, pending the results of a referendum held on April 30, 1907, in which the new borough passed by a 224-77 margin.Honeyman, Abraham Van Doren. [https://books.google.com/books?id=nOkkAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA307 Index-analysis of the Statutes of New Jersey, 1896-1909: Together with References to All Acts, and Parts of Acts, in the 'General Statutes' and Pamphlet Laws Expressly Repealed: and the Statutory Crimes of New Jersey During the Same Period], p. 307. New Jersey Law Journal Publishing Company, 1910. Accessed October 18, 2015. Residents of the newly formed borough had sought to disassociate themselves from the Overbrook County Insane Asylum and the Newark City Home (a reform school), as well as from the settlement of Cedar Grove, which was considered a settlement of farmers.Staff. "VERONA DROPS CEDAR GROVE.; Votes Herself Separate Borough at a Special Election.", The New York Times, May 2, 1907. Accessed January 28, 2012. On April 9, 1908, Verona Township changed its name to Cedar Grove Township. In 1981, the borough was one of seven Essex County municipalities to pass a referendum to become a township, joining four municipalities that had already made the change, of what would ultimately be more than a dozen Essex County municipalities to reclassify themselves as townships in order take advantage of federal revenue sharing policies that allocated townships a greater share of government aid to municipalities on a per capita basis."Chapter VI: Municipal Names and Municipal Classification" , p. 73. New Jersey State Commission on County and Municipal Government, 1992. Accessed September 24, 2015."Removing Tiering From The Revenue Sharing Formula Would Eliminate Payment Inequities To Local Governments", Government Accountability Office, April 15, 1982. Accessed September 24, 2015. "In 1978, South Orange Village was the first municipality to change its name to the 'township' of South Orange Village effective beginning in entitlement period 10 (October 1978 to September 1979). The Borough of Fairfield in 1978 changed its designation by a majority vote of the electorate and became the 'Township of Fairfield' effective beginning entitlement period 11 (October 1979 to September 1980).... However, the Revenue Sharing Act was not changed and the actions taken by South Orange and Fairfield prompted the Town of Montclair and West Orange to change their designation by referendum in the November 4, 1980, election. The municipalities of Belleville, Verona, Bloomfield, Nutley, Essex Fells, Caldwell, and West Caldwell have since changed their classification from municipality to a township."Karcher, Alan J. [https://books.google.com/books?id=o0BmBWloogcC#page=119 New Jersey's Multiple Municipal Madness], pp. 119-120. Rutgers University Press, 1998. ISBN 9780813525662. Accessed September 24, 2015. As an example of the potential benefits of switching to a township, Verona Borough received $213,000 in federal aid in 1976, while similarly sized Cedar Grove Township received $1.24 million.Narvaez, Alfonso A. "New Jersey Journal", The New York Times, December 27, 1981. Accessed September 24, 2015. "Under the Federal system, New Jersey's portion of the revenue sharing funds is disbursed among the 21 counties to create three 'money pools.' One is for county governments, one for 'places' and a third for townships. By making the change, a community can use the 'township advantage' to get away from the category containing areas with low per capita incomes." Today, Verona uses just "Township of Verona" in most official documents, but some other official documents such as purchase orders still include "Township of Borough of Verona". Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 2.776 square miles (7.191 km2), including 2.755 square miles (7.137 km2) of land and 0.021 square miles (0.054 km2) of water (0.76%). Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the township include Hillcrest and Verona Lake.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2015. The township is bordered by Cedar Grove Township, Montclair Township, Essex Fells and North Caldwell.Areas touching Verona, MapIt. Accessed December 23, 2014. Verona lies between two mountains, the First and Second Watchung Mountains with a small river, the Peckman, flowing at the bottom of the valley towards the Passaic River at Little Falls.Williams, Robert L. [https://books.google.com/books?id=uTONNjQwJf4C&pg=PA7&lpg=PA7 Images of America: Old Verona], p. 7. Arcadia Publishing, 1998. ISBN 0-7385-4922-3. Accessed May 1, 2012. Climate Verona has a temperate climate, with warm/hot humid summers and cool/cold winters. The climate is slightly cooler overall during the summer than in New York City because there is no urban heat island effect. January tends to be the coldest month, with average high temperatures in the upper 30s (Fahrenheit) and lows in the lower 20s. July is the warmest months with high temperatures in the mid 80s and lows in the mid 60s. From April to June and from September to early November, Verona enjoys temperatures from the lower 60s to upper 70s. Rainfall is plentiful, with around a year. Snowfall is common from mid-January to early March and nor'easters can bring significant amounts of snow. In January 1996, a weather station in nearby Newark, New Jersey recorded over of snow from the North American blizzard of 1996.Historical Weather data, Weather Underground (weather service) |date=August 2010 }} Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $93,839 (with a margin of error of +/- $6,753) and the median family income was $126,000 (+/- $9,193). Males had a median income of $71,917 (+/- $9,659) versus $52,433 (+/- $5,765) for females. The per capita income for the township was $47,689 (+/- $3,282). About 1.8% of families and 2.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 0.7% of those under age 18 and 6.2% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Verona township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 28, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 13,533 people, 5,585 households, and 3,697 families residing in the township. The population density was 4,917.4 people per square mile (1,900.0/km2). There were 5,719 housing units at an average density of 2,078.1 per square mile (803.0/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 92.99% White, 1.53% African American, 0.02% Native American, 3.41% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.71% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.45% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Verona township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 28, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Verona township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 6, 2012. There were 5,585 households out of which 29.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.3% were married couples living together, 7.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.8% were non-families. 30.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.06. In the township the population was spread out with 22.5% under the age of 18, 4.3% from 18 to 24, 28.8% from 25 to 44, 25.1% from 45 to 64, and 19.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 89.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.8 males. The median income for a household in the township was $74,619, and the median income for a family was $97,673. Males had a median income of $60,434 versus $43,196 for females. The per capita income for the township was $41,202, making it the 8th highest community in Essex County and 95th highest in the State of New Jersey. About 1.4% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 6.2% of those age 65 or over. Economy Annin & Co. is the world's oldest & largest flag manufacturer and had its main manufacturing plant in Verona. However, the building was sold and they are no longer present there. The company is the official flag manufacturer to the United Nations, and a major supplier to the United States Government. Annin produced flags that were used on Iwo Jima, planted on the surface of the Moon, at the North and South Poles, atop Mount Everest and the rubble of the World Trade Center.About Annin - History, Annin & Co.. Accessed December 28, 2006. Parks and recreation * Eagle Rock Reservation, a forest reserve and recreational park. Most of this reservation is in West Orange or in Montclair.Eagle Rock Reservation, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation and Cultural Affairs. Accessed November 19, 2011. * Everett Field, a small baseball and football park dedicated to the family who donated the land to the township. * Hilltop Reservation, opened in spring 2003, is composed of lands in the grounds of the former Essex Mountain Sanatorium, is home to many hiking and mountain biking trails.Hilltop Reservation, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation and Cultural Affairs. Accessed November 19, 2011. * Kip's Castle Park, the newest park to the Essex County Park System, which features a start of the 20th century castle-style mansion with large carriage house on .Kip's Castle Park, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation and Cultural Affairs. Accessed November 19, 2011. * Verona Park, the fifth-largest in the Essex County Park System, it was designed by the same designer as Central Park in New York City.Verona Park, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation and Cultural Affairs. Accessed November 19, 2011. * Lenape Trail, a trail that runs from the Pulaski Skyway in Newark to the Passaic River in Roseland. The Verona section runs from the West Essex Trail, down and through Verona Park, and up toward Eagle Rock Reservation before entering West Orange.Lenape Trail, New York – New Jersey Trail Conference. Accessed November 19, 2011. * Verona Community Center, built in 1997, provides a gym, game room, ballroom, and conference room for any group or organization. also adjacent are:Community Center , Township of Verona. Accessed August 19, 2013. ** Veteran's Field, also known as Linn Drive Field, provides two softball/baseball fields as well as an athletic field ** Centennial Field, an artificial turf field, opened in 2007. * Verona Pool, features an Olympic-Size swimming pool of various depths, with two water slides and two springboards, as well as a wading pool for younger children; playground, volleyball, basketball, racquetball and shuffleboard courts, in addition to ping-pong tables, full showers and a snackbar * West Essex Trail, acquired in 1985 through Green Acres funding, is a trail which runs from Arnold Way in Verona to the Passaic County line near the Lenape Trail, on the former right-of-way of the Caldwell Branch of the old Erie Lackawanna Railroad.West Essex Trail, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation, and Cultural Affairs. Accessed August 20, 2013. Government Local government Verona operates within the Faulkner Act, formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law, under the Council-Manager form of New Jersey municipal government, and is governed by a five-member Township Council. Members are elected at-large in nonpartisan elections to four-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with either two or three seats coming up for election in odd-numbered years. At a reorganization held on July 1 after each election, the council selects a mayor and deputy mayor from among its members.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 169. , the members of the Verona Township Council are Mayor Kevin Ryan (whose term of office on council and as mayor ends June 30, 2017), Deputy Mayor Michael Nochimson (term on council ends 2019; term as deputy mayor ends 2017), Bob Manley (2017), Alex Roman (2019) and Jay Sniatkowski (2017). The day-to-day operations of the township are supervised by Township Manager Matthew Cavallo.Government, Township of Verona. Accessed July 20, 2016.2015 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Township of Verona. Accessed July 20, 2016. As of date accessed, no 2016 budget was found on township's website.Essex County Directory, Essex County, New Jersey. Accessed July 1, 2016. Accessed July 1, 2016.2015 Non-Partisan Municipal Election May 12, 2015, Essex County, New Jersey Clerk, April 18, 2016. Accessed July 4, 2016.2013 Non-Partisan Municipal Election May 14, 2013, Essex County, New Jersey Clerk, April 15, 2016. Accessed July 4, 2016. Federal, state and county representation Verona is located in the 11th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 26th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 12. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=67 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 65, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Verona had been in the 40th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=65 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 65, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015. Prior to the 2010 Census, Verona had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 9,911 registered voters in Verona, of which 3,194 (32.2%) were registered as Democrats, 2,329 (23.5%) were registered as Republicans and 4,387 (44.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were no voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 6, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 50.3% of the vote (3,662 cast), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 48.9% (3,563 votes), and other candidates with 0.8% (61 votes), among the 7,366 ballots cast by the township's 10,396 registered voters (80 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 70.9%. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 49.6% of the vote (3,730 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 48.8% (3,664 votes) and other candidates with 0.8% (57 votes), among the 7,515 ballots cast by the township's 9,750 registered voters, for a turnout of 77.1%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 6, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 51.4% of the vote (3,900 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 47.4% (3,597 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (67 votes), among the 7,587 ballots cast by the township's 9,697 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 78.2.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 6, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 59.2% of the vote (2,645 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 39.6% (1,768 votes), and other candidates with 1.3% (56 votes), among the 4,527 ballots cast by the township's 10,442 registered voters (58 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 43.4%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 49.1% of the vote (2,521 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 40.1% (2,062 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 9.4% (482 votes) and other candidates with 0.8% (43 votes), among the 5,137 ballots cast by the township's 9,738 registered voters, yielding a 52.8% turnout.2009 Governor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 6, 2012. Education Public schools The Verona Public Schools is the public school district in Verona, which serves students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's six schools had an enrollment of 2,208 students and 151.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 14.62:1.District information for Verona School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 23, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Verona Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 23, 2014.) are Brookdale Avenue SchoolBrookdale Avenue School, Verona Public Schools. Accessed August 11, 2013. (Grades K-4; 143 students), Frederic N. Brown SchoolFrederic N. Brown School, Verona Public Schools. Accessed August 11, 2013. (K-4; 239), Forest Avenue SchoolForest Avenue School, Verona Public Schools. Accessed August 11, 2013. (K-4; 230), Laning Avenue SchoolLaning Avenue School, Verona Public Schools. Accessed August 11, 2013. (PreK-4; 323), Henry B. Whitehorne Middle SchoolHenry B. Whitehorne Middle School, Verona Public Schools. Accessed August 11, 2013. (5-8; 660) and Verona High SchoolVerona High School, Verona Public Schools. Accessed August 11, 2013. (9-12; 613).New Jersey School Directory for the Verona Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 11, 2013. The high school mascot is the "Hillbilly". However, this mascot has become controversial as a result of opposition from previous school Superintendent Earl Kim.Starnes, Joe Samuel. "Smile When You Say That", The New York Times, March 19, 2006. Accessed April 14, 2008. In the face of community support for the traditional name, the mascot was retained. The original mascot was depicted with a rifle and jug of moonshine. The rifle and jug and have been replaced with a fishing pole and a dog. The district has been recognized on three occasions with the Best Practice Award, honoring specific practices implemented by a district for exemplary and/or innovative strategies. In addition, three schools in the district was named a "Star School" by the New Jersey Department of Education, the highest honor that a New Jersey school can achieve. The school was the 70th-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 328 schools statewide in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2012 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked 53rd in 2010 out of 322 schools listed.Staff. "The Top New Jersey High Schools: Alphabetical", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2012. Accessed September 6, 2012. Private schools Founded in 1924, Our Lady of the Lake Catholic School serves students in pre-school through eighth grade, and is situated near Verona Park, operating under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark.About Us: Our History, Our Lady of the Lake Catholic School. Accessed August 11, 2013.Essex County Catholic Elementary Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed July 20, 2016. The school was recognized by the National Blue Ribbon Schools Program in 2011, one of 305 schools recognized nationwide and one of 14 selected from New Jersey.Gray, Mollie. "Our Lady of the Lake named 'National Blue Ribbon School'", Verona-Cedar Grove Times, September 22, 2011. Accessed April 23, 2012. "Our Lady of the Lake is one of 14 schools in New Jersey and 305 in the nation to receive the 'National Blue Ribbon' recognition." The Children's Institute (TCI) is a private, non-profit school approved by the New Jersey Department of Education, serving children facing learning, language and social challenges, for children ages 3–21. Dating back to an orphanage founded in 1883 in Newark, New Jersey, the school moved to Verona in 1999 after remodeling a building that had been donated by Hoffmann-LaRoche.About, The Children's Institute. Accessed July 20, 2016. Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Essex County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Essex County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. Within the limits of the township lies Route 23 and CR 506 which runs directly through the township. CR 577 also runs through the southeastern portion of Verona. Other highways near Verona include the Garden State Parkway, Interstate 80, and the New Jersey Turnpike. Public transportation New Jersey Transit bus routes 11 and 29 serve the township, providing service to and from Newark.Essex County Rail/Bus Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed August 21, 2011. DeCamp Bus Lines offers commuter service that goes on their 33 bus route between West Caldwell and the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan.Route 33, Deamp Bus Lines. Accessed December 23, 2014. In September 2012, as part of budget cuts, NJ Transit suspended service to Newark on the 75 line.Rouse, Karen. "N.J. Transit bus No. 75, running from Passaic County to Newark, will no longer operate", The Record (Bergen County), August 29, 2012. Accessed August 5, 2015. "Starting Saturday, the NJ Transit No. 75 bus — which runs from Butler through Pompton Lakes, Pequannock, Wayne and Little Falls on its way to Newark — will no longer operate as NJ Transit's plan to save $2.5 million in operating costs takes effect." Train stations, also run by New Jersey Transit, are located in the neighboring towns of Little Falls and Montclair. Prior to 1966, the Erie Railroad's Caldwell Branch (a part of New York and Greenwood Lake Railway) ran passenger service through Verona from Great Notch. The line was removed in 1979 after a washout four years prior."Old Caldwell Branch at End of the Line", The New York Times, June 10, 1979, p. NJ 25. Accessed October 10, 2009. On July 14, 2010, the township of Verona announced that it was the honoring the old freight shed at the Verona station, which remains as the last standing structure of the railroad. The project of naming it a historic landmark in Verona, the first of many proposed by the Verona Landmarks Preservation Commission. Proposals include moving the structure to a more accessible place in Verona or turning the shed into a one-room museum. In the early 20th century, Verona was serviced by a trolley line which operated on Bloomfield Avenue. The tracks still lie underneath the roadway, and are visible when the roadway is under construction. Verona is from Newark Liberty International Airport in Newark / Elizabeth, and almost twice as far from John F. Kennedy International Airport and LaGuardia Airport. Local media Newspaper Verona is served by two weekly newspapers: The Verona-Cedar Grove TimesVerona-Cedar Grove Times and the Verona Observer. The Star-Ledger, the largest newspaper in New Jersey, covers major news stories that occur in Verona. Internet Local news is covered by the Verona-Cedar Grove Times, www.myveronanj.com, www.verona.patch.com, and by the official township website. Radio Verona falls in the New York Market, as well as the Morristown Market. Television Verona Cable television is served by Comcast of New Jersey. However, in 2007, Verizon introduced its Verizon FiOS service to the township. Comcast Channel 35 & Verizon FiOS Channel 24 is Verona Television (VTV) a Government-access television (GATV) channel that runs council meetings, school board meetings and community functions, as well as any other Verona-related Public-access television videos submitted by the residents. VTV is maintained by the Verona Public Library. Community services * The Verona Fire Department is one of the largest fully volunteer fire departments in Essex County, staffed by over 60 firefighters.About Us, Verona Fire Department. Accessed August 21, 2011. They have two stations, three engines, one ladder truck, one reserve engine, one brush truck, one utility truck, and two command vehicles. The Department, founded in 1909 shortly after Verona was created, celebrated its 100th year of service in 2009.History, Verona Fire Department. Accessed August 21, 2011. * The Verona Rescue Squad (volunteer) has three ambulances, one heavy rescue truck, and one command vehicle in one station on Church Street.Home page, Verona Rescue Squad. Accessed November 19, 2011. * The main street in Verona is Bloomfield Avenue, where the Town Hall, Library, Middle School, and many shops, restaurants, and businesses are located. * During the American Revolutionary War, George Washington and his troops used Eagle Rock Reservation as one of a chain of observation posts to monitor British troop movements.Emblen, Frank. "New Jersey Guide", The New York Times, July 12, 1987. Accessed April 23, 2012. "The view of New York from the cliff in Eagle Rock Reservation is really spectacular, and it has historical significance: George Washington's hawk-eyed scouts used it to keep the Redcoats in New York from sneaking across the Hudson and surprising the Continental Army." * The Essex Mountain Sanatorium opened in 1902 as the Newark City Home for Girls. With tuberculosis spreading through Newark, the site was converted into a sanatorium in 1907, against the wishes of local residents. Its location at the highest point in Essex County was believed to be beneficial and the facility was known for its high recovery rate before it closed in 1977.History, Essex Mountain Sanatorium. Accessed August 21, 2011. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Verona include: * Tommy Albelin (born 1964), NHL defenseman for New Jersey Devils and coach of De Paul High School hockey team."Former Devil coaches son at high school", Verona-Cedar Grove Times, January 18, 2007. p. B1. * John C. Bogle (born 1929), founder of The Vanguard Group.John Bogle, American National Business Hall of Fame. Accessed October 18, 2015. "John C. 'Jack' Bogle and his twin brother, David, were born on May 8, 1929. The family at that time lived in the fashionable bedroom community of Verona, New Jersey."Slater, Robert. [https://books.google.com/books?ei=w19JUM3FJejg2QX8kICoCA&id=wrCxAAAAIAAJ&q=verona John Bogle and the Vanguard experiment: One Man's Quest to Transform the Mutual Fund Industry]. Chicago: Irwin Professional Pub., 1997. ISBN 0-7863-0559-2. Accessed December 23, 2014. "In the early years of their marriage, the Bogles lived a well-to-do existence in a spacious home in Verona, New Jersey, a bedroom community not far from New York City." * Bill Bradley (born 1943), Olympic gold medalist at the 1964 Summer Olympics, professional basketball player for the New York Knicks, member of the Basketball Hall of Fame, US Senator from New Jersey, and 2000 Presidential hopeful.Rothstein, Betsy. "Ernestine Bradley finds 'home' amid husband's career", Capital Living, April 5, 2005, backed up by the Internet Archive as of November 13, 2006. Accessed November 6, 2012. "Ernestine Bradley, wife of former Sen. Bill Bradley (D-N.J.), packed her bags for good in January 1997 and left Washington, D.C., for Verona — not Italy but, rather, New Jersey." * Marion Crecco (1930-2015), member of the New Jersey General Assembly from 1986 to 2002.Pizarro, Max. "Former Assemblywoman Marion Crecco has Died", PolitickerNJ, December 1, 2015. Accessed December 2, 2015. "On Saturday, November 28, surrounded by her adoring family, Marion Crecco, a longtime resident of Bloomfield and in recent creccoyears Verona, died." * Peter David (born 1956), science fiction and fantasy author who has used Verona as location in his fiction, such as location of villain Morgan le Fay in his first novel, Knight Life.David, Peter. But I Digress Collection; 1994; Krause Publications; Pages 206-208David, Peter. "Peter David, Agent 008", peterdavid.net, September 11, 2012. Originally published in "But I Digress...", Comics Buyer's Guide #1257, December 19, 1997. * Dan DePalma (born 1989), wide receiver who has played for the Saskatchewan Roughriders of the Canadian Football League.Jongsma, Joshua. "Verona native Dan DePalma signs with San Diego Chargers", Verona-Cedar Grove Times, April 15, 2013. Accessed December 23, 2014. "The AFC West of the National Football League became the new home to another Verona native, as wide receiver Dan DePalma signed a two-year contract with the San Diego Chargers." * Mary Dunleavy, operatic soprano.Shengold, David. "Focused on Her Game; OCP favorite Mary Dunleavy tackles a new Mozart role.", Philadelphia City Paper, May 4–10, 2006. Accessed December 11, 2013. "'Philadelphia feels like my second home,' smiles Mary Dunleavy over lunch in Bella Vista. The attractive, engaging soprano is a Jersey girl: She grew up in Montvale and now (aptly enough for one who has both Bellini's and Gounod's versions of Romeo and Juliet in her repertory) lives with her husband, Hal, in Verona." * Anthony Fasano (born 1984), tight end for Kansas City Chiefs.Anthony Fasano profile, National Football League Players Association. Accessed July 24, 2007. "Hometown: Verona, N.J.... Anthony Joseph Fasano was a four-year letterman and two-year captain at Verona, N.J., High School as a tight end and defensive lineman. He helped led the team to the New Jersey state title among Group 1 schools and threw the game-winning PAT pass in the 2001 title game." * Jed Graef (born 1942), swimmer, gold medalist in 200m backstroke at 1964 Summer Olympics in Tokyo.Leitch, Jonathan. "No. 13: Jed Graef '64", The Daily Princetonian, November 27, 2006. Accessed December 23, 2014. "Born and raised in nearby Verona, N.J., Graef spent his childhood summers in the waters of Lake Mohawk and joined the Montclair YMCA swim team at age 10." * Fred Hill, Jr. (born 1959), coached Rutgers Scarlet Knights men's basketball team.Fred Hill profile, Rutgers Scarlet Knights men's basketball, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 2, 2010. Accessed October 18, 2015. "A 'throwback, old-school coach,' Fred Hill is in his fourth season directing Rutgers' men's basketball program. The Verona native enters 2009-10 with 28 seasons of Division I coaching experience and eight BIG EAST postseason appearances on his resume." * Fred Hill, Sr. (born 1934), former head coach of the Rutgers Scarlet Knights baseball team.D'Allesandro, Dave. "Rutgers baseball coach Fred Hill steps down after 30 seasons", The Star-Ledger, February 20, 2014. Accessed October 18, 2015. "Rutgers baseball coach Fred Hill, an illustrious thread running through the fabric of New Jersey college sports history for nearly four decades, announced his retirement Thursday morning, the university announced in a press statement. The longtime Verona resident, who had dealt with health issues during the 2013 season, will be replaced by Joe Litterio, who was elevated to associate head coach last year after taking over during Hill's leave of absence." * Fred Krupp, president of Environmental Defense Fund, spent childhood in Verona."Environmentalist Fred Krupp Helps Crush the Ubiquitous Fast-Food Clamshell", People (magazine), Vol. 35, No. 14 (April 15, 1991). Accessed December 23, 2014. "Krupp, 37, learned that lesson as a boy in Verona, N.J." * Archie Lochhead (1892-1971), first director of the Exchange Stabilization Fund and President of the Universal Trading Corporation.Staff. "Archie Lochhead Is Dead at 78; Banker Led Stabilization Fund", The New York Times, January 16, 1971. Accessed October 18, 2015. "VERONA, N.J., Jan. 15 - Archie Lochhead, a retired banker who headed the Treasury's $2-billion Stabilization Fund from its inception in 1934 to 1939, died today at his home in the Claridge Apartments." * John MacLean (born 1964), player and assistant coach for NHL's New Jersey Devils.Kensik, Edward. "Verona resident named New Jersey Devils coach", Verona-Cedar Grove Times, July 8, 2010. Accessed December 23, 2014. "While MacLean is a rookie head coach in the NHL, he is not a rookie to Verona. MacLean seemed in amazement when asked how long he has lived in Verona. MacLean has lived in the township since 1991 and is one of the rare ones in professional sports to stay in one area for a long period of time." * Elmer Matthews (1927-2015), lawyer and politician who served three terms in the New Jersey General Assembly.Staff. "Elmer M. Matthews, veteran, lawyer and former N.J. legislator, dies", Palm Beach Daily News, February 7, 2015. Accessed November 23, 2015. "Elmer M. Matthews of Palm Beach and Sea Girt, N.J., died Thursday, Feb. 5, 2015, after a brief illness. He was 87. Born in Orange, N.J., Mr. Matthews lived in South Orange, Verona, Bernardsville and Sea Girt, N.J., before moving to Palm Beach." * Jay Mohr (born 1970), actor, comedian and radio personality.Staff. "Verona native Jay Mohr in Clint Eastwood movie", Verona-Cedar Grove Times, November 25, 2010. Accessed August 21, 2011.Biography of Jay Mohr from Moviefone. Accessed December 25, 2006. * Jon Okafor (born 1989), professional soccer midfielder.Americans Playing Abroad, Soccer Times, as of September 15, 2013. Accessed November 1, 2013. "Jonathan Okafor - midfielder - MYPA - Verona, N.J." * Eugénie Olson, novelist and editor.[http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6234434-pregnancy-haiku Pregnancy Haiku: Three Short Lines for Your Nine Long Months], Goodreads. Accessed April 23, 2012. "Eugénie Seifer Olson is an American-born author of three books. Raised in Verona, New Jersey, Eugénie has lived in several locations on the Eastern Seaboard including Princeton, Philadelphia and Boston." * Henry Orenstein (born c. 1925), professional poker player, helped push Hasbro to produce Transformers (toyline).World Series of Poker 1996, accessed April 16, 2007. "Henry Orenstein, a 72-year-old toy inventor, former chess player, and concentration camp survivor from Verona, New Jersey, defeated 64 opponents last night to win the 20th event of the 27th annual World Series of Poker at Binion's Horseshoe Hotel and Casino." * Kal Parekh, film and television actor who played the role of Sanjeev, an Indian-American flight engineer in the ABC television series, Pan Am, set in the 1960s.Nguyen, Stacy. [http://www.nwasianweekly.com/2011/10/kal-parekh-to-fly-to-superstardom-with-new-“pan-am”-role/ "Kal Parekh to fly to superstardom with new Pan Am role?"], Northwest Asian Weekly, October 13, 2011. Accessed December 23, 2014. "Parekh attended Verona High School. He said at that point, he was shy — an introvert." * Kenneth Posner, lighting designer for such Broadway shows as Wicked, Legally Blonde, The Pirate Queen, and The Coast of Utopia, the latter of which won him a Tony award.KENNETH POSNER , Playbill. Accessed January 11, 2008. "He resides in Verona, New Jersey, with his wife Michelle and their three children." * Brian Rafalski (born 1973), hockey player, New Jersey Devils defenseman.Staff. "U.S. Team athletes for 2002 Winter Games", Deseret Morning News, January 30, 2002. Accessed October 18, 2015. * John Roosma (1900-1983), captain of Ernest Blood's "Wonder Teams" who became first college player to total 1,000 points for his career while at United States Military Academy."Col. John Roosma Dead at 83; Basketball Star at West Point", The New York Times, November 14, 1983. Accessed January 28, 2012. "Col. John S. Roosma, a retired Army commander on Governors Island and a member of the National Basketball Hall of Fame, died yesterday at his home in Verona, N.J. He was 83 years old." * David M. Satz, Jr. (1926-2009), lawyer who served as U.S. Attorney for District of New Jersey from 1961 to 1969.Staff. "Noted NJ attorney David Satz Jr. dies at 83", WTVD, December 27, 2009. Accessed August 21, 2011. "David M. Satz Jr., a longtime U.S. Attorney for New Jersey who later became a pioneer in the field of casino gaming law, has died. A longtime South Orange resident, Satz died of cancer Friday at his home in Verona, just weeks before his 84th birthday, his family said." * Rod Trafford (born 1978), former NFL tight end who played for the Buffalo Bills and the New England Patriots.Rod Trafford, South Carolina Gamecocks football. Accessed December 23, 2014. * Chris Wylde (born 1976), actor and comedian.Strauss, Robert. "IN PERSON; Hide Those Children. A Jersey Guy's on TV.", The New York Times, July 22, 2001. Accessed January 28, 2012. "On Aug. 5 at 11:30 p.m., The Chris Wylde Show Starring Chris Wylde, a 24-year-old who grew up as Chris Noll in Belvedere, Verona and Allendale, will premiere as the first late-night show on the cable network Comedy Central." Popular culture * The TV series The Sopranos was set in the area, thus the storyline often included scenes filmed in Verona. A Verona Rescue Squad Ambulance is seen when Livia Soprano dies in the episode "Proshai, Livushka", and Livia's house was set in Verona in the series pilot.Parrillo, Rosemary. The Locations, The Star-Ledger, March 4, 2001. Accessed July 21, 2013. In the episode "Cold Cuts", it's established that Bobby Bacala and Janice live in Verona. * The 1987 horror movie Doom Asylum was filmed at the now demolished Essex Mountain Sanatorium.Kennedy, Richard A. [https://books.google.com/books?id=Gw47BAAAQBAJ&pg=PA116 Essex Mountain Sanatorium], p. 116. Arcadia Publishing, 2013. ISBN 9781439643792. Accessed December 23, 2014. "In 1987, the low-budget horror movie Doom Asylum was filmed at the abandoned sanatorium complex." * Pizza My Heart, an ABC Family movie, is a contemporary retelling of Romeo and Juliet, that is set in Verona (New Jersey, not Italy). Although the storyline is set in Verona, it was actually filmed in New Orleans, Louisiana.Official site for the ABC Family original movie Pizza My Heart, ABC Family. Accessed December 28, 2006. * The original, unaired pilot of the television show Strangers With Candy, "Retardation: A Celebration", was filmed at Verona High School. The VHS signboard is also used in almost every episode thereafter to display various witticisms, although the name has been changed to that of the school in the show, Flatpoint High School. * Choke, the film adapted from the Chuck Palahniuk novel of the same name, was filmed at the Essex County Hospital Center in neighboring Cedar Grove. * Pearl, the hairdresser in "The Saturdays" by Elizabeth Enright (1941), says she ran away from her abusive stepmother in Verona and went to New York City with her brother Perry. References External links * Official Website of the Township of Verona * Verona Public Schools * * School Data for the Verona Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Verona Fire Department * Verona Rescue Squad * Verona Illustrated History * Verona-Cedar Grove Times (Local Newspaper) * Verona Observer (Local Newspaper) * Verona Codes & Ordinances Category:Verona, New Jersey Category:1907 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act (council–manager) Category:Settlements established in 1907 Category:Townships in Essex County, New Jersey